syphonfilterfandomcom-20200213-history
The Ultimate Sacrifice
Gabe Logan: "God damn it... Janzen's dead!" Teresa Lipan: "...and Kress...?" Gabe Logan: "Gone." Teresa Lipan: "The ZP's planning to escape with the DU containers. Kress will be with 'em. Gabe, you need to stop him." Gabe Logan: "Already on my way." Teresa Lipan: "Gabe, what the hell was that? We just saw the entire building shudder." Gabe Logan: "Looks like Kress left some insurance in case I survived his ambush. He bombed the plant from the inside." Teresa Lipan: "Are you alright?" Gabe Logan: "I'm fine... It's Kress who should be worried. A broken-down buiding won't keep me from that bastard." Walkthrough When this begins, you will find the first DU container to your left, beyond the bars. Snipe it and turn back to the route which leads to a door. SLOWLY open it and go downstairs. There are no enemies until you get to the area with the cylinders. Once there stealth will be your friend. You can easily see over the pipe on your right, yet the enemy cannot see you. You cannot at all fire over or through the large pipe. Thermal goggles are crucial. The enemies patrol a long path which snake around all the way to the ladder at the far end; know that if one is on the ladder he's watching all the way back to the beginning. They don't always use the same route; some will pause and turn around about half-way. Killing all 3 with stealth is essentially impossible. No more backup will arrive when your cover is blown. Climbing to the top of the ladder triggers more enemies to come out; they are all upstairs and coming from your left. Beware as there is an artillery shell on top of the crates in front of you - if one of their stray bullets hits it you get blown up, either heavily wounding Gabe or outright killing him, depending on the difficulty selected. After this short wave, you're free to roam until you get to the so-called 'medicine cabinet' - ah crap, it's a phoney mission and Kress is a baddie. Opening it triggers a large wave of enemies. There is a flak jacket, medkit and infinite ammo box right by the cabinet - take what you need before opening the cabinet but DON'T take anything that isn't crucial since these will be your last goodies for a while. After opening the cabinet you'll find yourself by the crates; crouch if necessary and snap your back to the crates. There are 2 AZL lines the enemies use to drop in: one is right behind you, and the other is across the way right at the top of the ladder. This is a large wave. Once it's completed there are 2 more trigger points in this area. One of the catwalks in the middle is blocked off; coming from the side where the medicine cabinet is to the blockage will give you hidden evidence. The trigger point is walking to the the center of either other catwalk. Use the one farthest back, since it has a piece of railing you can hide behind for cover. Take note of any artillery shells, such as the one on the floor by the top of the ladder. Some of the enemies will climb down the ladder and hide behind the cylinder; there is an artillery shell on the ground roughly underneath the medicine cabinet which can take those guys out. The next wave occurs as you go down the ladder; enemies will appear on the upstairs catwalk and along the ceiling. One or two may AZL down to the ground roughly opposite the ladder. There is a DU container on the ground, you have to walk past where the ladder is in order to see it. Then it's back to the tent, which is now empty. Return to the area with the cylinders, which will look very, VERY different now. Once you've gone through the archway just past the 2nd door you'll trigger the first wave of enemies. Not only is there nothing to use for cover, but they have the double advantage of being positioned on elevated ground AND also wear flak jackets. Either stand your ground and spray (IN CONTROLLED BURSTS!) at people as they come to you, or make a mad dash around the cylinder and up the broken-catwalk "ramp". If you stand underneath the catwalk you can shoot up into it. Use headshots if you can - you can go back later and pick up their armour. There will be more enemies which come out from that same upstairs door. There is also hidden evidence on the catwalk just past that door. Once you make your way through this door you're led to an outside area. Remember that you can ALWAYS go back to this area (with the catwalks and cylinders) to pick up ammo from the guns that the enemies drop and their flak jackets, so long as the armour isn't depleted. There is also a fresh flak jacket and a medkit on crates in this empty hallway. Opening the door to the outside will give away your presence, so stealth is not an option. Work quickly. There is a board covering a makeshift gap in the catwalk above you which will eventually get knocked down in sustained gunfire; try not to let that happen if you want the AUG and / or the last hidden evidence. There is also an infinite ammo box right in front of you. Another wave of enemies will come out when you get to the large crate that's straight ahead; go back and use the large crate (to your right when you came out the door) for cover. When you climb to the top of the ladder, 2 more will come out from the upstairs door in the middle of this U-shaped area. Use the square of metal along the railing for cover. More will come out when you RTL across. Round the corner and immediately there's another RTL line: using it will trigger another couple guys. If the board is still there you can use it to get to a body; it sits next to a box with the AU-300 H-BAR. Get it if you so wish. Once you've used this 2nd RTL line (before the board) you can walk across the catwalk to the other side. Climb atop the crate and jump to grab the crack in the column. Shimmy around the corner and land on the other side and you'll be at the door you're supposed to go to. Down this hallway is another flak jacket and medkit. The door at the end of this hallway ends the mission, so go back and stock up on guns and ammo if you're in Story Mode before ending the mission. Depleted uranium containers * Right before going down the stairs at the beginning, turn left and use EDSU to snipe the first container behind the metal bars. * After you go down the stairs and take down the enemies, ignore the ladder but go all the way around, past it. In the corner is the second container. * When you kick open the door that leads outside, take down the first 3 enemies that appear. After that quickly run up to the left pillar and buckle behind it by crouching and shoot all the guards that come after you. Next head back to where you came; turn right and behind the metal gray device is the third container. * After that head towards the ladder and look behind the box in front of the door that's in front of you; there will be a fourth container. * From the above step, climb up the ladder; two guys will emerge from a door to your left so take them out and then use the RTL. As soon as you get across a duo will come out of a door to your right so kill them. If you head forward and look down, next to the left wall, there will be a fifth container. Hidden Evidence * In the large "main arena" there are two catwalks made of grating along the walls, and 3 concrete walkways connecting them. One of those concrete walkways is blocked with beams. Check near those beams, coming from the side where the medicine cabinet is (not when you come up the ladder.) * When you come back into the arena after revisiting the tent where Kress and Janzen were, go up the "ramp" catwalk. Before you enter the doorway keep walking to the end of the catwalk, and look for an electronic device. * When you first walk outside, notice the board above you. Make sure this board doesn't get shot or blown up with the nearby warhead (enemies will shoot the warhead out of carelessness). At the very end of this area you'll be able to cross this board, where you find the hidden evidence on a body (just before a box with a weapon). Trivia * The sequence where Kress kills Janzen and vaporises is strikingly similar to how Chance shoots Ramirez before disappearing. * Destroying all the yellow artillery shells will unlock the SMAW in Mission mode. Category:Syphon Filter: Dark Mirror Missions